


blame it on the quarantine

by nights



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, One Shot, suzukka gets quarantined together and shenanigans happen, this is pure self-indulgent trash i'm so sorry, writing ridiculous fic is how i'm dealing with being quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights/pseuds/nights
Summary: Suki didn't think moving in with her boyfriend and his grumpy roommate would go quite like this. But then, she also didn't think she'd have to quarantine in a global pandemic, either.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 743
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	blame it on the quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This is uh......... longer than I expected it to be.

It was the bickering that was getting to Suki. Sokka leaving the toilet seat up? She could handle that. Zuko taking up the entirety of the kitchen table while he worked from home? She could handle that, too. Shit, she could even deal with the shower turning cold when Zuko tried to wash a dish at the same time. But the bickering?

“—Yes, Zuko, I remember the ants.”

“It’ll be the ants all over again.”

“It’s easier to scrub if you soak it! I was just trying to make my life easier.”

“It’s been soaking for two days. Sokka, I swear to god, if we get ants —”

Suki shoves her earbuds back in, trying to focus on the podcast. Toph had recommended her a true crime one Suki hadn’t listened to yet, and it’s just getting into the good stuff, the blood and guts of it all —

“Stop, I’ll do them —”

“Well, you apparently can’t —”

“Fuck off, I was gonna —”

They’re jostling at the sink, and then Zuko shoves Sokka off of him.

“You fuck off!” he spits.

Sokka looks startled. “What the fuck, man.”

“Just — ugh!”

Zuko lets the pan clatter into the sink and storms into his room, ears just about steaming. Suki looks at Sokka with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

“I don’t know what his problem is.” Sokka gestures angrily at the bedroom door.

She gives him a look.

“Oh come on. It’s a pan! That was _so_ uncalled for!”

“Sokka, it’s obviously not just a pan. It’s never just a pan.”

He shrugs, exasperated.

“It’s the pan before that, and you leaving your stubble in the sink, and so on and so forth. We’ve just been cooped up together too much. Give him some space.”

Sokka grumbles something, coming over to the armchair Suki’s curled up in and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Shut up.” He’s smiling.

“No.” She smiles up at him, too.

She loves her boyfriend, but he can be a bit dense sometimes. Even though Suki had managed to pick up on Zuko’s pet peeves pretty quickly after moving in, they apparently still eluded Sokka. She hadn’t expected to have to run so much interference, but when quarantine had struck just a month after she unpacked, she’d been thrust into the dynamic for better or for worse.

It had just made sense for all of them to live together. She was getting more serious with Sokka, and after seeing Zuko at a few different get-togethers, she knew she’d get along with him, too. After all, he shared her interest in martial arts; they’d both done it since they were kids. And from what Sokka had said, Zuko was fine with it — they were good friends on top of roommates, even going for morning runs together. On top of it all, the two men were loathe to give up the great deal they had gotten on their lease, and having an extra person to split the rent gave them a little extra wiggle room financially, a blessing while none of them had very much job security.

So when the three of them had gotten cornered in together, she hadn’t expected it to go quite like this. One second, they’d all be having dinner, enjoying a few glasses of wine, and then Sokka and Zuko would be in each other’s faces. If Suki couldn’t manage to defuse the situation, it would inevitably end with one of them stalking away to glower in private.

She’d be lying in bed with Sokka, listening to another rant.

“…and he just takes up the _whole_ living room to do yoga, or whatever. His little fucking pushups. Like, fuck off.”

“Hm.”

“Like, I can’t watch TV if you’re doing crunches. It’s distracting.”

“Distracting?” Suki would raise a cheeky eyebrow.

“That’s not what I meant. I don’t know — it doesn’t matter. Anyway. I want to watch Netflix, which _I_ pay for, by the way!”

Suki would just nod through the whole thing.

Trying to give Zuko advice wouldn’t go much better. Suki had learned that he was the clammed-up type. When he got angry, all he wanted to do was be alone and listen to My Chemical Romance at an unhealthy volume, gaming furiously. She’d go into his room and touch his shoulder gently, and he’d whip around, relaxing when he saw it was her.

He’d pull his headphones out and sigh, “Please, it’s not a big deal, can we just forget it?”

And at first he would insist, and she’d leave him be. But eventually, he’d started opening up, asking Suki for a different perspective. He’d spin around in his desk chair, all nervous energy, and sometimes the conversation — a confessional, really — would veer off into completely unrelated territory, Zuko spilling his anxieties. Suki sometimes wondered if she was overstepping, but he seemed to appreciate the outlet, so she would let him unload.

“And, on top of it all, my ex is trying to reach out again,” Zuko sighs, flopping back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Suki perches on the other edge of the bed, listening patiently.

“Your ex?”

“Jet.”

“Which one was that?”

“Weird eyebrows guy?”

“Oh! _That’s_ Jet?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought Jet was the one who worked at Starbucks.”

“That’s a different guy. Anyways.”

“Was he before or after the girl with the buns?”

“After. She’s Mai.”

“Okay, I think I’ve got it.”

“ _Anyways._ As I was saying, Jet fucking DM’d me on Instagram. Like he doesn’t have my number.”

“Maybe he deleted it?”

“Ugh, _I’m_ the one who should be deleting _his_ number! He was such a dick.”

“Well, then don’t respond to him. Or block him or something. It’s best to just remove yourself from the situation.”

Zuko covers his face in his hands and groans.

“ _Zuko,_ ” Suki reprimands. “You didn’t.”

He just groans again, peeking up at her through his fingers.

“If he was such a dick, why respond to him?” Suki flicks his forehead.

“I don’t knowww,” he grumbles. “I don’t miss him. It’s just… it’s quarantine, okay? I haven’t been able to distract myself.”

“What are you talking about? You’re in here playing video games all the time.”

“No, like. I can’t distract myself with other people.”

Suki laughs. “You’re just horny.”

“Shut up! You don’t know what it’s like. You get to quarantine with your boyfriend, you guys bone _all the time_.”

Suki’s mouth drops in fake indignance. “We do _not_ bone all the time!”

“The walls aren’t as thick as you think they are.”

Zuko raises an eyebrow at her, teasing. Suki blushes, but brushes him off. “Well, that doesn’t have anything to do with _your_ DM’s. You should still block Jet.”

“Okayy.” He pouts.

She knows that he isn’t going to block Jet.

Suki tries to smooth things over with a movie night. They pop the corn, and put on her pick, “Hereditary”. Sokka had begged her to finally watch it so they could talk about it, and she’d finally relented. She didn’t particularly mind horror movies, but somehow she’d just never gotten around to seeing it, okay?

Zuko had protested meekly at the subject matter, but after Sokka had joked, “What, are you afraid you’ll have nightmares?” he’d insisted he wasn’t scared, just didn’t love gore. Unfortunately, the way Zuko pulls a blanket tight around him, next to where Sokka and Suki are curled up together on the couch, kind of tells on him.

He’s jumpy from the get go, twitching in anticipation of a jump scare, but then the telephone pole scene hits and even Suki yelps in surprise. Zuko jolts, turning toward’s Suki’s arm.

“Sorry,” he says quickly, pulling away from Suki’s side and giving her careful space.

“Aw, is Zuko scared?” Sokka pouts, a mocking lilt to his voice. “It’s okay if you need a little cuddle.”

“Shut up.” Zuko pulls the blankets tighter around him.

“C’mere,” Suki says, joining in the teasing. “It’s what scary movies are for.”

And then, unexpectedly, Zuko scowls, “Okay,” and he leans gingerly against Suki’s side. It’s a bit stiff, for a second, and then Zuko’s body relaxes, and Suki keeps her hand carefully in her lap. Nothing wrong with a little platonic cuddle.

The séance scene has Zuko curling right into her side, and Suki feels Sokka’s arm around her shoulders shift, and his hand strokes softly at Zuko’s hair. Zuko doesn’t say anything, so that’s where Sokka’s hand stays, and Zuko watches through his fingers, and Suki leans her head on Sokka’s shoulder. When the mother goes into the attic, Suki suddenly realizes she’s been gripping Zuko’s hand tightly. She can’t remember when she grabbed it.

By the end of the movie, all three had wrapped themselves around each other for protection, and with the sudden release of the credits they realize how close they are to each other. Suki feels both Sokka and Zuko stiffen, and Zuko pulls away awkwardly.

“Well, I’m not gonna be able to sleep, tonight,” Zuko laughs, stilted.

Sokka chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. _Is he blushing?_

“If you’re too _scared_ , you could sleep with us,” Suki jokes, standing and picking up the empty popcorn bowl. Neither of them laugh; _oof._ She cringes to herself.

Then she sees Sokka shrug and say, “Sure. If you want,” sneaking a sideways look at Zuko, who clears his throat, and pauses.

“Very funny, guys,” he finally says. “I’ll be fine.”

He was lying, because now he’s knocking gently at the frame to Sokka and Suki’s door. His voice is raspy and soft in the dark.

“Were you guys serious? Because I really can’t sleep.”

Sokka picks his head up and motions Zuko over, “Come on. Get in.”

Suki squeezes into Sokka’s side, and Zuko slides under the covers next to her.

“Sorry,” he mutters.

“It’s fine, Zuko,” Suki says, “Just a little cozier than usual.”

It’s hot, with the body heat of three people under the covers, and Zuko shifts constantly, trying to find a way to keep his body politely away from Suki’s and get comfortable at the same time. His movements are keeping Suki awake, so she turns to Zuko.

“Just, here,” she hisses, helping him slip an arm between her neck and the pillows. “Stop being weird.”

He makes an indignant noise but Suki just turns away again.

“I’m not being weird,” he whispers.

“You’re being weird.”

“You’re being loud.” Sokka creaks an eye open. “Do I have to kick you both out?”

“No,” Zuko whispers, and then he settles down. Suki dozes. She can feel an arm on her side, a leg touching her ankle, can’t really tell whose limb is whose… just nice to feel the warmth… someone snuggles into her… a chin tucks into the crook of her neck… she shifts into the weight of someone’s body… she’s almost off to sleep when she feels a heat, hard against her leg, Sokka — she reaches down, just to mess with him — someone jolts, and Suki’s wide awake again. Zuko’s pulled fully away, curled in on himself, scrambling out from under the covers.

“Sorry, sorry, I should just go —”

“Zuko —”

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to —”

“What’s happening?” Sokka rouses, propping himself up on one elbow.

“Nothing, nothing!” Zuko’s getting up now, body still curled in on himself, moving towards the door.

“Zuko’s got a hard-on,” Suki says plainly to Sokka, who covers a snicker.

“Really?” Sokka’s mischievous grin is back.

“I’m _sorry_ — I didn’t mean to, it’s just —” Zuko sits on the edge of the bed and covers his face in his hands. “I wasn’t trying to do anything, Suki, I promise, it was involuntary —”

“Well _that’s_ flattering,” Suki says sarcastically, getting another laugh from Sokka. He wraps an arm around her waist.

“You know what I mean,” Zuko said.

Then, the idea hits her. She turns to Sokka, raises an eyebrow, flicks her eyes at Zuko. Sokka’s eyes widen.

“Wait, with _him_?” Sokka says, and Zuko looks at them in confusion.

She and Sokka had had… lots of different conversations. They’d lay back on the sweaty covers and talk about what they liked, give some constructive feedback. That thing was good, that thing was so-so, _that_ thing was great. They’d also talked about secret things they wanted. After one particularly raunchy session, Sokka had finally felt comfortable enough to confess that he’d always wanted to try a threesome, “— with a girl?” “No, a guy—” and Suki had been surprised. Usually guys leapt for the first option as soon as they heard about her attraction to women, but then again… Sokka had mentioned always wanting to explore a different side of him, and always finding himself too in-a-relationship to do it. They’d put a pin in it, deciding to wait to find the right guy, and Suki thinks she has.

“What do you think?” Suki asks.

“Well…” Sokka considers it.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“I’m not _not_ down,” Sokka says, a smile growing.

“I mean, it’s just a suggestion,” Suki says, giving Sokka an out.

“Could you guys _please_ clue me in?” Zuko sighs, exasperated.

Suki can feel the wolfish smile in her cheeks as she turns to him, still sitting at the edge of the bed. Zuko regards that with suspicion.

“Would you like to stay?” she says, reaching a hand out to touch Zuko’s leg, resting her hand there lightly.

“Look, it’s fine, I overstepped. I’ll go,” Zuko says, getting up.

“We want you to stay,” Suki says softly, and he looks back at her. The moment hangs in the air, and Zuko looks between the two of them still on the bed. Suki can’t see Sokka’s face, but she’s sure he has a shit-eating grin on it.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Zuko hisses in the dark.

“You know why,” Sokka drawls, and the tone of his voice sets the hairs on the back of Suki’s neck standing up on end. She swallows and pats the bed.

Zuko’s eyes go wide and he stammers, but Suki just pats the bed again, and Zuko doesn’t leave. They just keep looking up at him, and for a second she thinks _maybe he’s weirded out, damn it, I’ve ruined everything_ , but then he sits back down on the edge of the bed.

“You can get back in bed, if you like,” Suki whispers.

Her back is pressed up against Sokka’s hot chest, and she’s turned on her side to Zuko as he lays back down ever so slowly, carefully, like he might scare them away if he makes any sudden movements. He turns on his side to face her, the soft brown color of his eyes barely distinguishable in the low light.

“Can I kiss you?” she breathes, and Zuko nods, so she starts slowly, baby steps.

Just pressing her lips into his, and they’re softer than she thought they’d be. She hears Sokka sigh behind her, his fingers kneading her hip. She brushes her hand across Sokka’s, and Zuko presses the kiss deeper, a flick of his tongue, so Suki arches against Sokka’s chest and feels his length press into her back.

“I think Sokka would like to kiss you, too,” she murmurs, pulling away. She doesn’t want to give it up, as sweet as the kiss is, but she’s resolved to keep this focused on Sokka. He was the one who had brought it up in the first place, so. It wouldn’t do to be selfish.

“Mm-hmm,” Zuko hums, and Suki sits up, pulling back to let Zuko shuffle in.

Sokka leans down, curling a hand around Zuko’s jaw, kissing him in that deliciously slow way Suki knows so well. She moves to lay on the other side of Zuko, touching a hand to his arm. While Sokka has his mouth occupied, Suki presses kisses to Zuko’s neck and shoulder. He makes a little noise in response, so she runs her hand down to his side, only to find Sokka’s hand there already.

She smiles and watches them kiss for a moment, their mouths opening wider, more tongues, and then Zuko chokes out a moan, and Sokka smiles into the kiss, breaking it for a moment.

“That okay?” Sokka asks, and Zuko only moans again.

“What’s that, honey?” Suki whispers into Zuko’s ear, catching Sokka’s mischievous eye. He smiles at her, eyes bright, almost smug. Zuko’s body presses back into her chest, and her fingers slide up under his shirt, nails grazing his skin.

“Yeah, that’s okay,” Zuko says shakily. Suki can’t tell quite what’s happening from her position at Zuko’s back, but Sokka’s shoulder shifts and she knows he’s doing _something_ down there.

“Just okay?” Sokka prods.

“Good,” Zuko responds. “That’s good.”

“Tell him what you like,” Suki instructs, lips brushing the shell of Zuko’s ear, and he shivers.

“Yeah,” he says, voice soft, but he just keeps sighing and shifting, and Suki looks up to Sokka. She’s not sure quite just how much of this Sokka was thinking of exploring, and doesn’t want to push it.

He opens his mouth, as if to say something, and then swallows.

“Would you… do you want me to —” Sokka says, halting.

“Hm, what?” Zuko says, and Suki feels his hips tilt.

“Can I, uhm, go down on you?” Sokka says.

Suki can barely hear the moan that comes from Zuko before he says, “Yeah, yeah.”

Then they shift again with clumsy limbs, Zuko laid out against the pillows, Sokka settling between his legs, Suki lounging alongside Zuko. Sokka kisses at the waist band of Zuko’s underwear, just peeking out from under his pyjamas, and when Suki runs her hands through Zuko’s hair his eyes fly up to hers, so wide he looks almost startled.

“Hey,” Suki murmurs, bending to kiss him, “feeling good? You want him to?”

“Yeah, of course, just can’t believe, you’re both — oh my god,” Zuko says, quick and quiet to Suki, hands coming up to cup her face.

“We wanna make you feel good,” Suki purrs.

It’s surprising her, how much she's enjoying Zuko’s little pants and moans as Sokka’s mouth works him over. Enjoying watching Sokka do it is surprising her, too. A pleasant surprise. Watching his eyes drop closed, the slide of his lips, the muscles of his jaw working… it’s a very pretty picture. Suki feels her pulse thrum harder. It’s a bit awkward, the rhythm of it; her boyfriend is doing a great job for a first crack at it, though, just needs a few pointers.

“Use your hands too, baby,” she says, and Sokka’s eyes flick up to hers. He stops, wrapping a hand around the length of him.

“Like this?”

“Mm-hmm.” Suki moves, right in alongside Sokka. She wraps a practiced hand around Zuko, slick with Sokka’s saliva.

“Fuck.” That one comes from Zuko, looking down at them. “Fucking hell.” He drops his head back and rubs over his face with his hands, taking a deep breath.

“This okay?” Suki asks, giving him a long, slow stroke. The slickness helps her hand slide along him easily, and Zuko’s hips tilt back into the mattress, then up into her hand.

“Fuck, yeah, it’s all okay, so _so_ okay. Just, please —”

“Fine, I’ll let Sokka get on with it,” Suki says, a smile in her voice.

She lets Sokka’s hand take the place of hers, and then his mouth is on Zuko again, wrist twisting at the base. She settles back alongside Zuko again, touching absently at his torso, pulling his shirt up to trace along his abdomen, murmuring things in his ear.

“I love watching him, too. He’s so enthusiastic, isn’t he? That tongue… it’s no wonder he likes going down on you, you have such a pretty cock. You’ll have to let me have my turn later —”

Zuko cuts her off, “Lemme touch you,” eyes wild, panting. She’s never seen him worked up quite like this, and it makes her pulse leap into her throat. “Please?”

“Hm, well, since you asked so nicely.”

She kisses him, and Zuko’s hands grope clumsily at her clothes, moaning at the movements of Sokka’s mouth, so Suki holds his wrists gently, stilling them.

“Can I sit on your face?” Suki asks, kissing Zuko’s cheek.

“ _Please_ ,” Zuko groans, so Suki sits up, kicking off her pyjama shorts, and throws a leg over. She lets Zuko’s hands at her thighs guide her up, and hears a moan from Sokka behind her.

She hears Sokka’s voice, “Shit,” and then she feels Zuko’s tongue slide across her, soft and wet and warm, so she grabs the headboard to brace herself. She hadn’t realized quite how desperate she’d been until that touch, his tongue slipping into her folds and pulling a strangled moan from her chest. She focuses on keeping her hips as still as she can.

A part of Suki, a tiny part, tucked away in the corner of her brain, is appalled at herself, legs spread wide over her boyfriend’s roommate’s face. The better part of Suki is awestruck, wondering why she’d never given Zuko’s mouth a try before. It’s insistent, the wet heat, the persistent licks, a soft suck of his lips around her clit, the press of his tongue inside her. She’s beginning to feel the twinges of an oncoming orgasm in her pelvis when she hears Sokka’s voice behind her.

“Zuko,” he says, voice thick. “Zuko.”

Zuko stills, and Suki whines in protest.

“Can I — can I fuck you?” Sokka asks, and Zuko moans against Suki. He pulls away, panting, hands still clutching her thighs.

“I didn’t… I didn’t prepare, or anything,” Zuko says breathlessly.

“I don’t care.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Oh my god. Yes, please.”

They stay there while Sokka fumbles. Suki hears drawers open and shut. She catches her breath, looking down at Zuko, getting a fistful of his hair between her fingers. He closes his eyes and moans.

“That’s nice,” he whispers, and Suki tries an experimental tug, right at the roots, that he seems to enjoy — judging by his gasp.

“You like getting your hair pulled?” she says. It’s thrilling, to discover these secrets about him.

“Mm.”

“That mouth of yours is amazing. Making me feel so good.” His eyelids flutter at the praise, so she presses it. “Doing so good for us. You love having the both of us all to yourself, don’t you?”

Zuko moans and then shifts, and Suki twists her head over her shoulder to see Sokka returned, a condom and a bottle of lubricant in his hand. She climbs off Zuko, turning to pull Sokka in for a messy kiss.

“I love you, so much,” Sokka mumbles into her mouth.

“I know.”

She watches Sokka touch Zuko carefully with slicked up fingers, pressing gently, and Zuko squirms into the touch.

“Don’t be shy,” Zuko pants, managing a little smile, and then Sokka presses deeper and Zuko’s head rolls to the side, pressing his face into a pillow.

Suki lounges alongside Zuko again, hand finding its spot tugging at the roots of his hair. He looks up at her with glazed eyes, so she gives him a quick kiss, and he mumbles something into her mouth.

“Speak up, honey,” she chides.

“You don’t mind?” he breathes, and another moan escapes him. “Isn’t weird?”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” Suki says, wrapping a hand around his neglected cock, and he gasps. “Sokka and I both wanted it. And you’re so hot like this, moaning for us.”

Sokka chokes out a noise and Suki’s eyes dart to hold his. He’s got that intense look in his eyes, and his forearm’s tensing as he works Zuko open, and it makes Suki’s mouth go dry.

“You and your dirty mouth,” Sokka quips, a smile growing. His eyes are leveled at her, _a challenge._

“You love it,” Suki snarks back.

“I love it, too,” Zuko says, breathless, a laugh at the edges of his voice.

She turns her attention back to Zuko, who’s looking up at her and moaning softly, running a hand aimlessly over her skin. Suki’s seeing him in a whole new context, now, and she decides to relish every second of it while she can.

“Mm, you love it too, huh?” She bends in close, but not too close — she knows Sokka wants to hear, working another finger in, watching her loop an arm around Zuko’s thigh to keep it propped up. “You like hearing about how wet I am, watching Sokka finger you open?” Zuko’s moan sounds almost painful, wrung out of him. “You’ve got your legs spread for my boyfriend, Zuko. Didn’t know how good you two would look together. Do his fingers feel good, honey? Sokka’s always been good with his hands.”

“Yeah, feels so good,” Zuko breathes.

Suki grazes her fingers across his length, drawing another gasp from him, her thumb running across the tip. Her hand pulls away to press into Zuko’s mouth, two fingers running along his tongue, his eyelids sliding shut. _Fucking incredible,_ Suki thinks, and can’t help but smile, press her thumb in, run her fingers along his lips and grip his chin, holding his mouth open. Sokka’s work keeps Zuko gasping as he looks at her, a delirious look on his face that makes Suki’s chest warm and tight with satisfaction. Over Zuko’s moans she can still hear Sokka’s breath coming harder, faster, punctuated with little grunts and swears.

She touches him again, playing with him gently, never enough to bring him over the edge. He’s throbbing hard, twitching at her touches, body squirming. Suki does love to tease.

“Want more,” Zuko rasps.

“You want him to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_ , fuck, I need it Suki —” His voice is quiet, deep, mumbling just to her. _Another confessional._

“If you want it that badly,” she says, lips grazing across his, “you’ll have to let Sokka know, too. Tell him.”

“Sokka, _please_ , I want it, I’m ready — shit, please. Please.”

“Yeah, just, let me know if you need me to stop, okay?” Sokka says, and Zuko nods, and then Sokka’s got the condom on and has two hands steadied at Zuko’s hips, and Zuko lets out a whine into Suki’s mouth.

Sokka takes it so slow, so careful, and Suki strokes Zuko gently, kissing Zuko’s neck until Sokka’s pace picks up, and then she just lays back, hand in Zuko’s hair. She watches her boyfriend’s hips move, the tense of his arms when he leans forward and braces himself on the mattress, the way Zuko wraps an arm around Sokka’s shoulders. She never thought she’d enjoy sharing this much, but Sokka’s moans are striking a match in her belly. Suki’s fingers reach down to rub, distracted, at her clit, and her sigh is lost in the two men’s moans.

It’s new, to watch Sokka from this distance, how sharp his eyes are — is he always this intense, or has Suki always been too preoccupied to notice? Either way, his eyes burn, and Zuko’s eyes flutter, especially when she pulls at his hair.

“Is my boyfriend taking good care of you?” Suki drawls to Zuko, and he whines a _yes_. “Never knew you liked it like this,” she says with another tug at his hair, “a little rough, huh?” He nods frantically, licks his lips at he stares up at her. “Look at you, so eager for it, being so good for us. Tell me how much you like it, Zuko.”

“So _good_ ,” he grunts, and Sokka’s pace picks up with a groan. “Never thought…” He trails off, closing his eyes, and Suki pulls at his hair to prod him to keep going. “Never thought we’d ever — shit, didn’t think this would ever happen…”

“Hm, us neither,” Suki says, and kisses his neck, his jaw, his cheek. Her fingers are working at her clit, and warmth flutters in her belly. “But then you crawled into our bed… just couldn’t resist.”

“Fuck, Suki, are you touching yourself?” Sokka gasps, and Suki murmurs a _yeah_ , “You like watching us?”

“Mmhm. It’s fucking hot,” she breathes against Zuko’s skin. Sokka swears again.

Sokka’s babbling, cursing and praising, and then with a strangled noise his hips jerk and slow. They pant against each other, and Suki leans in to press a kiss to Sokka’s sweaty cheek. He turns and kisses her, one hand around the back of her neck.

“God, I’m — oh my god,” Sokka half-laughs. He pulls away and off the bed, tugging the condom off, moving through the dark to the door. “I’ll get a towel,” he says, and then vanishes into the hallway.

Suki lies back on the bed, veins still thrumming. She thinks that maybe her ears are ringing.

“Fuck, he’s… I can see why you spend so much time fucking him,” Zuko jokes, shifting gingerly on the covers.

Suki laughs at that. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Then Sokka returns, handing Zuko a damp washcloth, and leans back against the headboard. Suki reaches out and runs her palm over Sokka’s leg, his skin still searing hot. His eyes flick down to hers, and he pulls her up into him, her back pressed into his chest. She feels his mouth on her jaw, the brush of his stubble, and she sighs. The feeling sends familiar goosebumps prickling down her arms.

“Did you finish?” he murmurs, hand cupping her breast through her soft t-shirt, and when she shakes her head, Sokka tuts. “We’ll have to fix that.”

Sokka’s hand is at her inner thigh when Zuko rolls over and settles between her legs, arms looping around each one.

“I can take care of that,” he rasps, and Suki’s heartbeat was _just_ getting back to normal before. Not so much anymore.

His tongue is gentle at first, and she feels Sokka’s arms squeeze around her waist when she tenses up. Sokka tucks a hair out of his way and kisses the back of her neck, and Suki melts, body relaxing against the solid weight of Sokka’s chest.

“He’s doing a good job?” Sokka breathes against her neck, and Suki manages to strangle out a _yes, god,_ and Sokka chuckles. “Mm, thanks for being patient with us, baby. Did you think we were going to let you get away without coming? You know I love watching you.”

Suki throws restraint out the window, what with Sokka’s words curling in her belly and Zuko’s tongue curling deeper into her. Sokka’s hand kneads her breast softly, and Zuko’s fingers find her clit, and then Suki’s thankful for Sokka’s arms keeping her in place. She lets her head fall back against his shoulder, and her fingers cling to Zuko’s hair.

“Right there, Zuko,” she pants, fighting to keep her hips from bucking. “God, your mouth, so fucking good.”

He moans into her, lips moving up higher, and then she feels two fingers slide deftly inside and she can’t help but cry out. She aches for something, anything inside her, and those long fingers will do just fine.

Then, just as she’s gasping, “I’m gonna, I’m gonna —” Zuko’s hand stills and his head lifts, eyes bright and mouth slick.

“What did you stop for?” Sokka rumbles. She can feel his words grind in his chest.

“Can I, ah. Would you like me to…” He clears his throat. “I can keep going, or —”

“Just spit it out, Zuko,” Suki pants. She can’t help being a little exasperated, all wrung out and clinging to Sokka’s arms for dear life.

“I could fuck you. If that’s okay,” he said, eyes flicking to Sokka.

“Do you want him to?” Sokka asks her, petting her sweaty hair away from her face. The way he’s looking at her, eyes glittering in the dark, mouth parted, makes her stomach flip. The thought of Zuko, her roommate Zuko, Zuko who lazed around the apartment in tight little shirts she tried not to think about, actually doing _that_ — she nods, and Zuko leaps up.

“Condoms are in the second drawer,” Sokka offers, and then Zuko’s rolling one on, and Sokka’s hands are at the backs of Suki’s thighs, bracing them up.

“Don’t enjoy yourself too much,” Sokka teases, and Suki turns her head to capture his lips in a messy kiss. She’d never get over it, the way he kissed with utter abandon, like he was trying to devour her, or be devoured by her — it didn’t seem to matter to him.

“I won’t make any promises,” she says, and Sokka grins.

Zuko kneels over them, hand guiding himself in, and Suki gasps a little. It’s lovely, the fullness, and then Zuko’s hips are pressing into hers and his arms are braced on either side of Sokka. He kisses Suki, deep and sloppy, and she clutches Sokka’s arms. Both of them, their lips on her skin, Zuko thrusting into her, it’s almost too much. Sokka, always talkative, starts whispering filthy things in her ear, hands gripping her legs.

“You’re so fucking hot, both of you. Look so fucking good I’m getting hard again. Zuko’s so fucking lucky to get in there, fucking heaven to get to fuck you —” Zuko chokes out something like _yeah,_ “can’t believe I have you, fucking beautiful, god —”

Zuko’s urging into Suki harder, and she’s grateful for Sokka’s hands supporting her legs, because she thinks her muscles might be liquid now. Zuko leans forward further, and shuts Sokka up with a kiss, moaning into her boyfriend’s mouth. She lets her head rest on Sokka’s shoulder again, and lets herself be pressed between the two men’s chests, their kissing loud and broken by grunts and moans, swears coming from one, then the other.

Zuko’s mouth moves to her neck, tongue sliding across her skin, the ridge of his teeth pressing ever so lightly. Suki grasps the hair at the nape of his neck and he bites gently, then harder when he gets a moan of encouragement from her.

“Fucking hell.” Sokka murmurs. “Fuck, you two’ll be the death of me.” His fingers grip into the flesh of her thighs, holding them a little wider. “God, Suki, you’re fucking amazing. Is he doing good, baby?”

“Ugh, yes, he’s doing perfect,” and Zuko heaves a sigh at the praise.

“You’d better make her come,” Sokka says, and Suki can hear the smile in his voice. Zuko’s head snaps up from where he was kissing at her neck, eyes flitting from Suki’s to Sokka’s and back again, not settling on one place.

“I wanna, wanna make you come, so bad,” Zuko responds, and Suki rakes her hand through his hair again, nails running lightly over his scalp.

“Mm, you will, just keep fucking me like that,” she manages to say between thrusts, trying and failing to keep her voice even.

Sokka lets one leg drop, raising a hand to cup Zuko’s face close to his, kissing him wet and sloppy. Suki wraps her free leg around Zuko’s hips, losing herself in it. They’re so warm and solid, and Zuko’s bucking into her hard and fast. She throws an arm around his shoulders and begs for _more_ ; he obliges. It’s almost overwhelming, caught between the two of them, surrounded by little moans, Sokka’s hands clutching her close; and then, Sokka’s hand moves between Suki and Zuko to rub, deft and quick and just how he knows she likes it. Then, it _is_ overwhelming, and her body goes rigid, Sokka holding her steady as she comes with a shuddering gasp.

“That’s right, baby,” Sokka says. “You’re coming for us?” Suki just moans, and Sokka takes that as a _yes_. “So fucking hot. So fucking beautiful when you come,” he praises, like he always does.

It’s not long before Zuko follows her, tucking his head into the space just between Suki’s shoulder and Sokka’s chest, and the three of them finally relax, tangled together and sweaty.

Zuko slides out and disposes of the condom, and Suki just lets Sokka tuck her sweaty hair behind her ears and kiss her forehead. She flexes her knees, stiff from being held back. Her legs feel shaky, but luckily all she has to do is slide down under the covers. She can feel sleep nipping at her, and Sokka’s familiar presence makes it easy to start drifting off already. She sneaks a peek at the alarm clock: _2:41am. So late…_

They shift over, and Zuko climbs in on the other side of Sokka. It’s much easier to fit the three of them when Zuko isn’t busy trying not to touch them. Zuko lays his head against Sokka’s shoulder, looking to Suki, eyes glinting in the dark.

“It’s alright if I stay?” he whispers, and Suki snorts.

“Of course it’s alright.” She reaches a hand across Sokka’s chest and combs at his hair. “Go to sleep, it’s late.”

“Sorry if I snore,” Sokka whispers, and Suki stifles a giggle.

Sleep takes her quickly, legs tangled with Sokka’s, listening to the soft breathing of one extra person in their bed.

* * *

Suki’s the first to wake up. She’d thrown off the covers in the night — it was hot, sleeping with two people and the fluffy comforters Sokka liked to pile on. She opens her eyes to see the two men curled around each other, Zuko’s head resting on Sokka’s chest, arm thrown over, Sokka’s arm keeping him close. Sokka snores softly. She just watches for a minute, dozing, drifting in and out of sleep. She snuggles into Sokka’s side, and the movement rouses Zuko, whose eyes crack open.

Suki brushes her fingers over Zuko’s hand, and then he tangles his fingers in hers, a happy sigh, eyes drifting shut again.

They both wake up when Sokka shifts, a sleepy grumble in his chest, and squeezes them tighter.

“Good morning,” Suki says, voice jagged around the edges from sleep. Sokka just hums. “Should I make some coffee?” Sokka grunts, so she peels herself away and untangles her hand from Zuko’s. She sits at the edge of the bed, rubbing crust from her eyes. Her joints ache a little. _Long night_.

As she stands, Zuko shifts, too, rolling over onto his back.

“I’ll help you,” Zuko says, rising with her, following Suki out of the bedroom. They pad down the hallway, barefoot on the cold hardwood floor.

“It really only takes one to make coffee, Zuko,” Suki says, but Zuko still follows, and she pours coffee into the filter.

“I know. I just… this isn’t gonna be weird?”

Suki starts the coffeepot with a flick of a switch, and leans against the edge of the kitchen counter, facing him. Zuko’s picking at his fingernails, not looking at her. Suki sighs. _Always the worrier._

“Not unless you make it weird.”

“I guess. I’ve never — never done this before. I don’t want Sokka to feel awkward. Or you.”

“Sokka and I talked for a while about having a third person, you know.”

“Yeah, but. We’re roommates.”

“Zuko, we’re happy as long as you had fun, okay?” Suki touches his arm lightly, and he catches her eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry we didn’t talk about it more beforehand. We didn’t plan on it being you, but. I guess it worked out that way.” He purses his mouth. “Do _you_ feel uncomfortable?” she asks gently.

“Not really. I think the uh. The cuddling, after, helped. With that.”

“Good.” Suki leans up on her toes and gives his cheek a chaste kiss.

“You sure he won’t feel weird about it?” Zuko asks again.

Suki laughs. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you guys gossiping about me?” Sokka chimes in, entering the kitchen.

“No,” Zuko says quickly, at the same time Suki teases “Yes,” and Sokka barks a laugh.

“One of you is a liar.”

Sokka crosses to them and wraps his arms around Suki’s shoulders, and Zuko still has that nervous look on his face.

“You don’t feel weird about last night, do you, Sokka?” Suki asks.

“No,” he chuckles.

Suki levels a look at Zuko that says _See?_ But he still looks doubtful.

“Well,” Sokka amends, and Zuko’s brow furrows, “it _was_ unexpected.” Sokka leans against the counter next to Zuko. “Not bad unexpected. Good unexpected.”

The coffee pot chirps, so Suki turns to pull down three mugs from the cabinet. Hers, a speckled earthenware mug Ty Lee had made her when she took that pottery throwing class; Sokka’s, with the fading university logo and a little chip on the bottom; and Zuko’s, his favorite, the one with a swirling red pattern, big enough to hold as much caffeine as possible.

“I just, uhm. Don’t want things to be awkward, now.” Zuko’s teeth worry at his bottom lip, even as Suki hands him the steaming mug. She only bothered to put creamer in hers and Sokka’s, since she knows Zuko prefers his coffee unadulterated.

“What do you mean?” Sokka asks. He cups his mug carefully.

“Well, now we’ve…” Zuko waves a free hand between the three of them. “You know.”

“Had sex?” Sokka finishes, and finally Suki catches a little blush rising in Sokka’s cheeks, barely distinguishable.

“Yeah.” Zuko’s eyes focus on his coffee.

Sokka shrugs, eyes on his own coffee, too. “It doesn’t have to change anything. We’re still the same people.”

“Yeah, except now I know you like getting your hair pulled,” Suki interjects, taking a sip. Zuko flushes and Sokka smacks her arm lightly.

“Not helpful, Suki,” Sokka chides.

“No?” Suki feigns innocence. “What’s the big deal? Plenty of people like that.”

Sokka sighs. “Look, Zuko, I… I had fun, and Suki had fun.” Suki nods. “And… I think you did, too, and it doesn’t have to change anything if you don’t want it to.”

Zuko thinks for a moment, considering the both of them. “Yeah, I did have fun.”

“Zuko —” Suki starts, and both men look at her. “if you ever were interested in, like. Doing it again, sometime. I’d be down.”

“I, uhm —” Zuko stammers.

“Or we could just pretend like it never happened, if that’s what you want,” Suki says quickly. “Either way.”

“No, no. I think I’d be, potentially, interested in that,” Zuko says, tucking his hair back from his face.

“Yeah? Okay.” Suki smiles into her coffee. “Sounds good.”

Sokka clears his throat, thumb rubbing at the handle of his mug. “You know, that was the first time I’d ever, like, been with a guy.”

Zuko looks surprised. “Oh, so I was — oh.” A little smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Was I a good, uhm, introduction?”

Sokka laughs a little, and his body relaxes next to Suki’s. “Yeah, you were. Now I know for sure, I’m definitely not straight.”

“Glad I could clear things up for you.” Zuko’s smiling now, finally, and it makes Suki grin.

She feels the impulse to hug him, so she does, and he takes a moment before letting his arms relax around her. When she pulls away, he’s got a shy smile on his face, and still looks a little flustered. _We can work on that,_ she thinks, and puts her hands on her hips.

“Alright, boys. Are either of you two going to help me make breakfast, or do I have to do everything myself around here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always 👉👈


End file.
